


Something New

by lessthanpure



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Feminization, Kinda, M/M, Panty Kink, god i love dirty talk cant you tell, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: James wants to try something. Josh agrees without knowing what it is.





	Something New

“Can we try something,” James asks Josh one night, the werewolf tucked uner his chin. 

“Sure,” Josh replies. “Like what?”

“In bed.”

Josh looks up at him. “Ok. Like what?”

“I’ll surprise you.”

 

“No, no, Hell no,” Josh says, seeing what James wants to try.

“Just once?”

“I’m not wearing that!”

“You might like it,” James convinces.

Josh flushes. That’s what he’s afraid of. “Just...why?”

“Because I want to see you in it.”

Josh pauses before he sighs, extending his hands. “You owe me so much after this,” he grumbles as the vampire eagerly hands it over. 

 

“Come on out,” James calls, sitting on the bed. 

“I feel ridicolus,” Josh replies.

“I’m sure you look fine,” he says. “God, I’m sure you look hot,” he murmurs under his breath. Josh steps into the room, hand going to play with the edge of the coth, other hand covering his bare stomach. 

“I can’t believe you wanted me to wear a cheerleading outfit for you, James,” Josh complains, but his breath catches when he sees that James’ eyes have blown black. And not I’m-about-to-bite-you black. The God-I’m-going-to-fuck-you-within-an-inch-of-your-life black. He shudders as James uncoils from the bed. He stalks towards him, Josh frozen in his place. 

“Look at you,” he croons. “So pretty,” he growls. He gets on his knees, running his hands over the white thigh highs before his fingers disappear under the skirt. He lifts the skirt, and Josh squirms when he growls at the panties. “So good for me that you wore these.” He drops the skirt, nosing up Josh’s body. Josh gasps, his fingers burying in James’ hair. He shudders. James kisses him filthily, pushing him back to the bed. “Such a good girl,” he murmurs against Josh, and Josh makes an embarassing sound. James grins. He lays Josh back on the bed, dragging his hands down his body. “You look so good, baby.”

Josh squirms. “Do I?”

“Uh-huh. Could take a picture. Frame it on the wall.”

Josh tenses. “I won’t, I promise,” James says. He inhales deeply. “Don’t know where to start,” he whispers. He slides down Josh’s body, settling between his legs. He kisses the inside of his thighs, and Josh’s fingers itch to be on his head. 

“T-tell me what you want to do,” Josh says. 

“Wanna watch you ride your fingers. Wanna see my good girl crying for me, fucking back on her hand and wishing it were my cock. Wanna pull aside her panties and eat her out until she comes.” Josh jerks. It’s happened once or twice, that he’s come from Jame’s tongue alone, but only when he’s been teased for hours. But he.... doesn’t want to ruin the panties by leaking all over them.

“But.... ”

“But what, baby,” James asks.

“I don’t want to.... ruin my panties,” Josh whispers, covering his face. James groans, long and low.

“Fuck, we’ll get you new ones, baby.”

James noses along Josh’s cock, and Josh jerks against him. The vampire opens his mouth, tasting him through the fabric. Josh gasps for air, looking down his body and seeing James’ head move under the fabric.  _Is this what it’s like,_  Josh wonders.  _For girls?_  Josh pauses before he rubs his foot against James’ side. 

“Gotta be patient, baby. Want to take my time.” James gets the white panties completely soaked before he pulls them aside and lowers his head, touching his tongue to Josh’s hole. 

Josh keens. “James,” he gasps. James growls against him, tongue snaking out to lap. He works him open around his tongue, and then slicks his fingers with too much lube, stretching him out. Josh listens to the squelching of James’ tongue and the lube, arching against him. “Please, please,” Josh gasps, rocking against him. 

“Taste so good, baby,” James gasps, tounge going back. He pulls back and must be watching himself finger Josh, because he humps the bed. “Wish I had the strength to make you come on just my tongue, but baby, I just wanna be in you,” he says, and Josh can see his muscles working under his green t shirt. 

“P-please, sir,” Josh gasps, and James yanks his head back, looking up at him. Josh only calls him ‘sir’ when he’s really desperate. 

“Oh, God, oh God,” James pulls his hand out, panting at Josh’s noise of loss. He flumbles with his belt, opening his pants just enough to do the job. Josh likes when he’s so desperate he can’t get undressed properly. “Goota get inside, baby girl,” he groans, and Josh puts his legs around his waist. James pushes in in one long thrust, shaking. “So wet, baby.”

“Wet for you, sir,” Josh whines. 

“Yeah, yeah,” James says, threading his clean hand with Josh’s. 

“Wanna lick you clean.” James groans, pushing his lube-covered fingers into Josh’s mouth. Josh sucks the strawberry flavor off of his skin, working his tongue around the digits. James growls, and Josh looks through his eyelashes, seeing that his fangs are dropped and his eyes are black. Josh fucks down onto him, and James thrusts. He used to be so scared of Bishop, but now Bishop is James and he can’t be afraid of him. Not when James licks him open, not when James sucks his cock, not when James feeds him soup when he’s sick and sits outside the door when he transforms and helped him smooth things over with his family. Josh lets go of James’ fingers and leans up, kissing him. He puts everything he has into the kiss, and James notices. He slows down, putting his forehead against Josh’s and rolling his hips. 

“I love you,” James says. 

“I love you too.” Josh inhales. “Want you to fuck me hard,” he says. 

James grins. “Want me to fuck you hard what?”Josh flushes.

 “Want you to fuck me hard, sir.”

“Good girl,” James nods, holding onto Josh’s hips and thrusting hard. Josh reaches back, holding onto the headboard with his hands and panting. God, James is so good to him. All those centuries spent having sex add up, and Josh rakes his fingernails down Jaems’ back hard when he twists his hips. He wishes James was shirtless so he can mark him up. James seems to want the same thing, because he sits up and pulls at his shirt, eventually just ripping the thing down the middle and shoving it off. 

“I liked that shirt,” Josh gasps.

“Fuck, I’ll get another one,” James growls, biting at him with blunt human teeth. Josh arches against him, nails scratching down Jaems’ back. 

“James, James,” Josh moans. James fucks harder at every saying of his name. 

“Yeah, yeah, say my name.”

“James!”

“Fuck, that’s my good girl.” Josh keens. “Say it, baby.”

“I’m- I’m a good girl.” The words leave Josh’s lips and he feels a burning all over.

“Yeahyou are.” James reaches down and cups Josh through the panties, and the scratch of the fabric and the pressure has Josh arching and moaning James’ hame as he comes. James fucks him once, twice, and then he follows. 

James lays on top of Josh, both panthing. Josh pets through Jaems’ hair like he knows he likes. James gets himself together first, but Josh doesn’t let him up. “Thanks for this, baby,” he sighs. “Was it good for you?”

“Considering the fact that you made me come in fucking oanties, then yeah, I’d say it was good for me,” Josh replies, and James huffs a laugh against his collarbone. 

“Little shit.”

Josh hums. “So would you… be up for,,,, doing this again,” he says slowly. James slowly raises his head.

“Would you?”

“Yeah.”

“God, yes.”


End file.
